MU2K14:Black Panther:Champion Of Wakanda
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: T'Challa aka Black Panther defends his country for outside threats and inside.
1. Chapter 1

BLACK PANTHER:CHAMPION OF

WAKANDA #1

A HOUSE DIVIDED PART 1

By: Jeremy Las Dulce & Jordan Bluford

High in the mountains surrounding Wakanda Shuri has called T'Challa for assistance of a dire matter.

T'Challa: Hello sister

Shuri: Hello brother

T'Challa: How are you adjusting to the crown?

Shuri lowers her head and turns her back to T'Challa as she gazes emptily down upon Wakanda.

Shuri: It's a lot more difficult than I expected; you were a far better leader T'Chulla.

T'Challa: Don't count yourself out yet. It took me a while to accomplish what I have. Although, I assume you didn't call me here today for a pep talk?

Shuri tells back to T'Challa and looks him in his eyes. Her eyes are filled with sadness and fear.

Shuri: I suppose it all begin soon after I became the Black Panther….

(FLASHBACK)

In the center of the Wakandian market a man has gathered a large crowd of people around him. He wears brown robes accented with pale red and his face is twisted with anger as he fells at the top of his lungs.

Unknown Speaker: First the "great" king T'Challa betrays us by marrying that witch Ororo. Then they make his sister Shuri our new leader. What has she done to gain such a title? How has she served us, her supposed people?

The crowd begins to become more agitated as well begin to talk amongst themselves.

Unknown Speaker: This cannot be allowed. We cannot permit our country to be lead astray by the actions of an unproven Queen. This family has ruled us long enough. I say we take back Wakanda. FOR ITS PEOPLE!

As the man threw his hands into the air the crowd erupted in applause. They became chanting "A'Chima, A'Chima, A'Chima!" Then the man stepped down and disappeared into the masses….In the palace however Shuri watches down at the gathering. N'Gassi stands beside her looking at the masses with disgust in his face.

N'Gassi: How dare they question your rule? You are the rightful heir to the throne and its only true ruler.

Shuri: I know that and soon the people shall too.

N'Gassi: Should have the guards arrest that man?

Shuri: No. That will only serve to further aggravate the people's hatred. I will make his words powerless through my leadership.

N'Gassi: As you wish my queen.

(END FLASHBACK)

Shuri: That was the first but far from the last time A'Chima rallied the people against me. All of my accomplishments were belittled and twisted. Even when I repelled attacks by the White Gorilla tribe the people turned their backs to me….T'Challa I am losing our country.

(T'Challa putts his hand on his sister's shoulder in an attempt to ease her concern)

T'Challa: I understand sister. We shall find a way….

It is then that T'Challa's Kimoyo Card began to vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket as the voice of

Storm began to emulate from it.

Storm: T'Challa, I'm glad I was able to get in touch with you.

T'Challa: What is it Ororo?

Storm: This is difficult to say but…

BOOM! The sound of massive explosions could be heard rippling through the mountains. Shuri and T'Challa gazed down at Wakanda as the Panther Turrets were engulfed in flames.

T'Challa: I have to go! WAKANDA IS UNDER ATTACK!

Then without a word they both ran down the mountain side and to the gates of Wakanda. As the arrived they stood in shock as the country was being torn apart by its own people. Off in the distance the Wakandian flags surrounding the palace burned to the ground as a new flag was raised. It was silver with a golden orange sun rising in its center…Now in the palace the usurper A'Chima sits upon the throne. A Caucasian man in a black suit with a red "99" on his jacket stands beside him smiling sinisterly.

A'Chima: I must thank you Mr. Lycaon, without you this all would not have been possible.

Mr. Lycaon: Oh, please don't thank me. I am only an extension of AIM.

A'Chima: And so end the age of the Panther. Long live the True King... Are you ready?

Mysterious Voice: Just give the command my lord and the Jaguar will pounce.

How will Shuri and T'Chulla reclaim Wakanda? Who is Mr. Lycaon? What is AIM's involvement? Who is the mysterious solider of A'Chima? Find out in Issue #2: House Divided Part II


	2. Chapter 2

BLACK PANTHER CHAMPION OF

WAKANDA #2

A HOUSE DIVIDED PART 2

By: Jeremy Las Dulce & Jordan Bluford

Wakanda was in engulfed in the chaos of rebellion. Buildings collapsed in flames and explosions could be heard rippling through the streets. Military forces fired at citizens and each other as the lines between the Rebels and the Loyalist were drawn. The once peaceful Wakanda became a war zone before the eyes of Shuri and T'Challa.

Shuri: This has gone too far! I will stop A'Chima and he will pay for what he has done!

Shuri readies herself and attempts to charge into the city. She is stopped by T'Challa grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

T'Challa: No! This is exactly what he wants you to do. We must regroup and prepare to counter.

Shuri's face is twisted with anger and sadness. She shakes her head in agreement and T'Challa releases her. They both pull their mask overtop there face and disappear into the back allies. After evading rebels in the streets they eventually make their way to the Necropolis below the city.

As they entered the Necropolis they could hear footsteps deeper into the complex.

Mysterious Voice: Stop!

T'Challa: Who are you?

Mysterious Voice: I'm the one asking the questions here. Who are you?

T'Challa: I am T'Challa, King of the Necropolis

Shuri: and I am Shuri, the Queen of Wakanda

Mysterious Voice: My apologies your highnesses. I am Abimelech. My platoon was captured during the rebellion while defending the palace…I was the only one to escape.

T'Challa: Do you know where they are being held?

Abimelech: Yes. They are being held in a prison compound erects on towards the southern portion of the city. It's heavily guarded, I couldn't get in alone.

T'Challa: What are your orders, Queen Shuri?

T'Challa looks back at Shuri and Abimelech walks toward them and kneels.

Shuri: Freeing our people is our main priority but we must not sacrifice ourselves to achieve it. We will infiltrate the compound and then claim it as our new stronghold.

T'Challa: Excellent. We can use the Necropolis's tunnels to reach the compound. We should hurry.

They rush through the tunnels moving quickly towards the southern portion of the compound. They exit the tunnels just outside the gate and sneak past the guards entering the compound through an air vent. In the compound there are fifteen soldiers locked into makeshift cells

Solider #1: Queen Shuri. Lord T'Challa. You have come to rescue us.

T'Challa: Your comrade Abimelech led us to you.

Solider #1: Abimelech? You're still alive?

Abimelech: Yes sir. I was able to evade the enemy and escape.

Shuri, T'Challa, and Abimelech freed the soldiers and they gathered around in the center of room.

Shuri: Where are the other soldiers?

Soldier #1: These are the surviving members of the platoon my queen. Between the defectors and the dead I have no idea how many of us there are left.

Shuri: Then we will have to reclaim control ourselves. First we must establish a stronghold within

Wakanda. We will take this base.

Soldier #2: Yes my queen.

T'Challa: We currently have the element of surprise. We will ambush the guards and take control in one attack. Are you ready?

The soldiers lined up next to the front door of the room, armed with pipes and other blunt objects, while Shuri and T'Challa stood posed for action directly in front.

Shuri: Charge!

They burst through the doors catching the guards in the front off guard. Using their superior speed and strength T'Challa and Shuri quickly dispatched them with a series of well-placed punches. The soldiers flooded the room and where able to knock the remaining guards unconscious.

T'Challa: Have half the men secure the guards in the holding cells. The rest of you grab their weapons and follow me.

Now armed with the incapacitated guards guns the remaining soldiers follow the lead of Shuri and

T'Challa as they enter the front portion of the compound. Shuri and T'Challa rush the guards posted at the door while simultaneously drawing the fire of the other four guards in the room. They are able to dodge the fire and knock out the guards. In the confusion the remaining soldiers enter the room and brandish their weapons. The guards realize they are outmatched and drop their weapons. The soldiers escort the guards to the back of the compound where they are also placed in cells.

Shuri: The interior of the compound belongs to us. T'Challa and I will take out the remaining perimeter guard. I need a supply count and all soldiers ready to move upon our return.

Soldiers (unison): Yes my queen.

Shuri and T'Challa stealth fully exit the compound and using the cover of night knock out the perimeter guards and secure them in the holding cells themselves. When Shuri and T'Challa re-enter the room the soldiers are armed and at attention.

Shuri: Now that the compound is ours…..

Shuri's orders are interrupted as her Kimoyo card begins to vibrate. She reaches into the pocket that contains the card and answers as the voice of N'Gassi fills the room.

N'Gassi: Queen Shuri!

Shuri: N'Gassi! I'm glad to hear from you. Where are you?

N'Gassi: I am currently hidden in a bunker outside of the city limits. I was able to escape the palace during its capture.

Shuri: And my mother?

N'Gassi: She is safe but captive.

Shuri: Good. I need you to locate and contact the remaining forces still loyal to the crown. Tell to rally at the palace. We will reclaim Wakanda

N'Gassi: It is as you command my Queen.

N'Gassi's voice disappears and the kimoyo card deactivates as Shuri returns it to its proper location. She looks forward at the faces of the soldiers as they await their next commands. It is then that T'Challa steps forward.

T'Challa: My fellow soldiers although I may no longer be your king, but I am still the Black Panther and the Champion of Wakanda and like the rest of you I shall support Shuri. Not only because she is my sister but because she is my queen. We have a sworn duty to protect our motherland. We must band together not only a soldiers but as brothers, as Wakandians, and as brothers in arms. We must band together to defeat this rebellion and ensure the future of our country.

Soldiers (unison): For the Panther Tribe! For Wakanda! For Queen Shuri!

Shuri: We march on the palace at dawn!

The soldiers stomp their feet and brandish their guns across their chest. The forces of Wakanda are ready to strike.

With the loyalist forces armed and ready they prepare to seize the palace. What will await them at the palace gates? Will Shuri be able to reclaim her throne? Find out in Black Panther Champion of Wakanda Issue #3: A House Divided


	3. Chapter 3

BLACK PANTHER CHAMPION OF

WAKANDA #3

A HOUSE DIVIDED PART 3

By: Jeremy Las Dulce & Jordan Bluford

The Loyalist forces have gathered in the shadows surrounding the palace. They wait poised for action as the crimson Sun begins to raise above the city walls. As the first ray of sunlight appears on the gates of the palace, Shuri removes her kimoyo card and contacts N'Gassi.

Shuri: NOW!

Her voice echoed through the kimoyo card and a flash of white light appears over the palace. The guards standing watch are caught by surprise and using this opportunity the Loyalist charged. Several dozen soldiers poured out from dark alleyways and from under debris and rushed the blinded guards. Using improvised weapons ranging from wooden clubs to metal shrapnel they mercilessly eliminated the guards; taking their weapons for their own. They then moved to the palace gates where half of the soldiers entered with Shuri and T'Challa while the rest remained to engage the forces that were moving on the palace. As the Loyalist forces moved deeper into the palace they were met by a lone soldier.

Mysterious Soldier: *bows* Hail to the former King and Queen. The last of the Panther Tribe has arrived.

T'Challa: Go on ahead I can handle him on my own.

Mysterious Soldier: I was hoping you would say that. The Jaguar versus The Panther this should be interesting.

Shuri nodding in agreement leads the Loyalist forces down a conjoining hallway and makes her way to the Throne Room.

T'Challa and Jaguar began to encircle each other. Jaguar looked T'Challa up and down as they paced in a circle. Then T'Challa broke his circling and lunged for an attack. He rapidly closed the distance and unleashed a quick right slash at Jaguars midsection, but he dodged. Jaguar rotated around his arm and swept T'Challa legs from beneath him. In a fluid counter T'Challa landed on his hands and rotary kicked at Jaguar who back flipped over his legs and landed several feet away.

T'Challa: You are indeed a worthy opponent. It's a shame you are the wrong side.

Jaguar: You could say the same for you milord.

multitude of slashes over his body before crushing his sternum with a powerful strike. Jaguar collaps Jaguar then lunged forward and swung his fist into T'Challa's chest. Using his arms to block T'Challa deflected the strike and raised his guard. The two began to exchange rapid strikes which proved to be only moderately effective. T'Challa then kicked off of Jaguar's chest and scaled the wall using his claws. He disappeared into the building rafters and while Jaguar searched for him he dropped down and slashed his back. He then proceeded to unleash a es to the ground as T'Challa moves over top of him.

T'Challa: Now we have proven who the greatest warrior is but you were a worthy opponent.

T'Challa then bends down and closes Jaguars eyelids before leaving the room to rendezvous with Shuri. As he exits Mr. Lycaon appears from the shadows and drags Jaguars body away.

ELSEWHERE

Shuri and the Loyalist forces burst into the Throne Room to find A'Chima seated upon the throne. As they enter the room A'Chima raises and points his scepter at them.

Shuri: Get down!

As she gave her orders A'Chima's specter released a powerful pulse of golden yellow energy that rushed towards them. Shuri was able to jump over the wave but the soldiers were thrown into the wall, knocking them unconscious and breaking several of their bones. Shuri landed and glared at A'Chima who was smirking.

A'Chima: I should have known such a simple trick wouldn't work against someone such as yourself.

Shuri: You will pay with your life for what you have done with my country.

Shuri brandishes her claws and charges towards A'Chima until she sees a faint glow of red light from his specter. She dodges and a powerful energy beam shoots across the room melting a small hole into the ground. She continues to run around him as he fires the beam repeatedly. She then approaches the wall and using her speed runs up the wall and drops down on A'Chima. He falls backwards to avoid her and releases a flood of tiny golden machines that surround Shuri. Shuri is unmoved by the machines and drives through them to grab A'Chima but he releases a stream of noxious gas causing her to cough strongly. He stands up while she is disoriented and moves towards a wall. As Shuri regains her composure T'Challa enters the Throne Room and moves to Shuri's side. The two prepare for a unison attack but the wall next to A'Chima is destroyed as a large gorilla mecha enters the room and grabs A'Chima.

Shuri: What the hell is that?!

A'Chima: Oh? I didn't tell you about my friends from the White Gorilla Tribe?

Shuri: You bastard! How dare you ally with our enemy.

A'Chima: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Or perhaps I should say enemies…

A'Chima is carried out of the now destroyed wall by the gorilla mecha as several golden armored females enter the room; their helmets are shaped as the heads of lions. One raises a crossbow like weapon and aims it at T'Challa and Shuri….

Will Shuri, T'Challa, and the remaining Loyalist forces make it out of the palace alive? What are the roles of the White Gorilla and Lion Tribe? What does Mr. Lycaon have in store for Jaguar? Find out in Black Panther Champion of Wakanda Issue #4: A House Divided Part 4


End file.
